


Safe and Sound

by NotQuiteCapRogers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith and shiro 'come out', M/M, Pidge wins a bet, some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteCapRogers/pseuds/NotQuiteCapRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro has a nightmare and Keith comes to the rescue, but what happens when a sneaky green paladin catches them cuddling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> First voltron fanfic. Also my longest fic. I'm in sheith hell, and there is a lack of sheith fanfic so here's my sucky contribution.

Keith woke up to screaming. For a moment he thought it was his own, as he wasn't a stranger to nightmares that would leave him gasping for breath. (Those usually led to training late at night to let out his frustration) That moment quickly passed.

Keith left his room to find the source. The stuff the team had been through left them all with nightmares. Keith followed the sound down the hall. The screaming was coming from Shiro's room. It was probably caused by a nightmare, or a flashback, or a cocktail of both. Shiro had been left seriously messed up after the failed Kerberos mission and his time as a Galra captive. 

Keith ran in to see Shiro tossing and turning, mumbling, and whimpering. Keith nudged him, trying to wake him. 

“Shiro, wake up,” Keith coaxed. 

“No, I won't hurt him,” Shiro slurred in his sleep sounding absolutely desperate. He must have been dreaming about his time as a prisoner, or maybe it was a flashback. Either way, he needed comfort, and Keith was there to give it.

“Shiro, wake up. It's just a dream,” Keith said as he gently stroked Shiro's cheek. 

“Shiro wake up.” Keith was getting desperate.

Shiro must be in deep. Usually he wakes up by the second time Keith days his name. Keith was worried. Just wake up. This called for drastic measures. Keith was going to use Shiro's first name. ‘That usually wakes him up.’ Keith thought as he remembered the last time he woke Shiro up that way. It resulted in Shiro calling him mom and demanding five more minutes. It was a fond memory of theirs.

“Takashi,” Keith said gently using Shiro's first name, “Please wake up.” 

Shiro stirred. Then opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. When his eyes landed on Keith he sighed in relief reaching up to touch his fellow Paladin's face with his metal arm before recoiling.

“Takashi,” Keith whispered as he took both of Shiro's hands in his own.

“Keith, you're okay.” Shiro sighed in relief as Keith released his hands and brought him into a hug.

“Shiro, what happened in your dream?” Keith asked as Shiro rested his head on Keith's shoulder. 

“The Galra, somehow they had captured you. And we were put into an arena together. They wanted us to fight but I refused. They…. They were about to kill you, but then…” Shiro said as a few tears escaped. 

Keith stroked his head. “You don't have to tell if you don't want to.”

Shiro pulled back slightly. Keith kissed his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and his scar. 

Shiro smiled and brought his lips up to Keith's. The kiss was sweet at first. Shiro deepened it as Keith opened his mouth and their tongues slid together in a passionate dance.

Breaking the kiss Shiro gave Keith a look of what the latter could only describe as true love. “Stay with me tonight.” Shiro said. “It helps knowing you're right next to me… Reminds me of the nights we spent together before…”

Keith took off his jacket and climbed into the bed. “What if the others find us? I don't think I can restrain myself from slapping Lance if he begins teasing me about this.” 

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith, who had rested his head on Shiro's bare chest. 

“The others won't care. I know for a fact that Pidge and Hunk have an ongoing bet about when we'll 'come out’ to them and make our relationship public.” Shiro said with humor coating his voice. 

Of course that little devil that is Pidge made a bet about that. And it's not as if Keith was subtle about his blatantly obvious feelings for Shiro. 

Heck he even tried to gross out Lance by telling him 'Now that's a man I wouldn't mind calling daddy’, in reference to Shiro. (That statement confused Allura and Coran whom didn't know what the term meant, or why Lance was acting negatively towards it.) 

Keith gave Shiro one last kiss before falling asleep. Shiro smiled and pulled him closer before falling asleep.

~~~  
Pidge was the one that found the two men snuggled up together. They had needed Shiro to look over some calculations but after seeing him using Keith as a human teddy bear Pidge knew the calculations could wait. 

Snapping a picture Pidge left. They ran to tell the others the great news. Lance was the first one they saw before the rest of the team came into view. 

“SHIRO IS USING KEITH AS A HUMAN TEDDY BEAR!!!” Pidge shouted “And I have proof.” The finished smugly. 

“What no good morning team? You're just going to yell about Shiro and Mullet first thing in the morning,” Lance complained. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning my wonderful team. Oh no Shiro and Keith are missing. I wonder where they are?,” Pidge said sarcastically.

“No need to be sassy. How are you not tired right now?” Lance said.

“I didn't sleep, I was too busy planning modifications for the Lions.” Pidge responded.

“Shiro and Keith are cuddling, no way.” Hunk said as he finally processed what Pidge had said a few moments earlier. “I demand to see this ‘proof’,” he said making air quotes around the word ‘proof”. 

Pidge unlocked their tablet proudly displaying their proof. Shiro and Keith were cuddling. Keith being used as a teddy bear that Shiro was clinging to for life with their legs tangled together. “This proof enough for you?” 

“Dang it. Those two couldn’t have waken up a few minutes earlier and gotten out of that suggestive position.” Hunk said returning his attention to the plate of space goo. 

“Don’t worry Hunk there’ll be other bets.”

~~~

Keith woke up wrapped in Shiro’s arms. It looked as if Shiro had been having a good dream. Keith tried to get out of Shiro’s death grip, but he had only tightened his hold on Keith. He looked at Shiro who was now awake. 

“Morning,” Shiro said.

“Morning, now -as much as I love being in your arms- release your death grip.” Keith said playfully struggling to get away from Shiro.

“Maybe after a morning kiss.” Shiro said readjusting so that Keith was on top of him. 

“Fine.” Keith pressed his lips to Shiro's.

Shiro released Keith, who got up and stretched. “I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, so I'm gonna grab some space goo,” Keith said making his way toward the door.  
“I'll catch up,” Shiro said as he too got up and stretched. 

~~~  
Keith walked into the dining area with a plate of goo and sat down. Everyone was staring at him. “What is their something on my face?”

“No, but Pidge just told us that you and Shiro are romantically involved,” Coran said. 

“We are very happy for you two,” Allura said.

If Keith had been drinking something he would have spit it out. He decided to play dumb. “What do you mean by 'in a romantic relationship’?” 

“Pidge showed us a picture of your and Shiro’s 'nightly activities’,” Lance said wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith abruptly stood up. “Shiro and I were sleeping, nothing more Lance,” Keith shouted. 

“Sure you guys were,” Lance rolled his eyes. 

Keith looked ready to punch the blue paladin into next week. Luckily for Lance, Shiro made his way into the dining room before Keith could do anything drastic. 

Shiro put his arm around Keith and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Told ya I'd catch up.” Keith immediately blushes. 

Pidge decided to take a golden opportunity and confirm their win. “So how long have you two been boyfriends?” They say in a sing-song voice. 

Keith sighed in defeat. “Awhile.” He said. 

“Exactly how long is awhile Mullet? We all want to know the details.” Lance said. 

Keith was seriously considering slapping Lance. Luckily Shiro decided to take this question. “We started dating about six months before the Kerberos mission, then when right when I returned we began dating again since we technically never broke up.” 

“SO THE RUMORS WERE TRUE?!?” Lance shouted in near disbelief. 

“Yeah they were. We weren't exactly subtle about it. Then or now.” Shiro said smiling slightly. 

“So you guys are okay with this,” Keith said gesturing between himself and Shiro. 

“Why wouldn't we be?” Allura said. 

“See I told you they'd be accepting of our relationship.” Shiro told Keith. 

“Whatever,” Keith said while going in to kiss Shiro's cheek. 

“Ewwww, do you have to kiss in front of us,” Lance said childishly.

“Lance, get over it.” Shiro said in his dad voice. 

“Well now since that's taken care of why don't you guys try this Altean breakfast delicacy.” Coran said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
